the one he can't remember but she will never be able to forget
by lesbianshipsaye
Summary: Monica comes home, to find something horrifying waiting for her inside. tw: sexual assault
1. Chapter 1

**AN:: I know this is dark for Friends, but hey its fanfic I can do what I want.**

Monica walked into her apartment, closing the door behind her as softly as possible. It was almost four in the morning, and she didn't want to wake up her roommate, or explain her crazy night. But when she heard a noise behind the couch she hit the lights on, she jumped suddenly on guard. She was not prepared for what she saw.

Rachel was sitting behind the couch with tears streaming down her face. Her clothes were disheveled and her make up smeared across her face.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Monica asked in shock, quickly moving to her friends' side.

"I think I need some help," Rachel spoke barely above a whisper. "I think I need some help," she repeated.

Monica rubbed her back, feelings her muscles stiffen she pulled away.

"No, please don't leave me," Rachel pleaded.

"It's okay, I'm right here," Monica promised, pulling Rachel into a hug.

They embraced for a few moments, feeling comfort in each other's arms.

Finally, Rachel pulled away looking at her friend she asked, "Mon, could…. Could you please take me to the hospital?" Her sobs grew as she spoke. Right now, it talking felt like a very difficult task.

….

Monica held Rachel's hand as she sat waiting on the hospital bed.

 _"We have had way too much to drink," he announced, slurring his words together._

 _"Noo," she answered taking another drink._

 _"You shouldn't go home alone, Rachel."_

Monica could tell Rachel was about to start crying again. She had been staring off into space for a few moments.

Monica did not know for sure what had happened to Rachel. She could tell when Rachel ask her to take her to the hospital she shouldn't ask question. Rachel did not need her to pry, she needed someone to sit with her, to hold her hand. Rachel was clearly scared and had gone through enough already. Whatever it was, Monica knew it was bad. Rachel had told the aid who helped check her in that she had been assaulted.

Assaulted.

It was such an ugly word. Monica did not want to think about what it meant. What that word could entail.

A nurse came in to gather some information from Rachel. She asked her some basic question Rachel mindless answered.

"I know this is hard, but where you sexually assaulted?" the nurse finally asked, offering Rachel a look of what she perceived as pity.

"Yes," she answered as he voice cracked. She started to cry again. Monica wanted desperately to comfort her but didn't know how.

 _It started with a kiss._

 _"Woah, I know I'm drunk, okay really drunk, but this can't happen.'_

 _"Yes, we are both drunk. It doesn't matter. Come on Rachel, we are really good together." He kissed her again. They were alone in her apartment. He was going to drop her off. He was taking her home, escorting her to protect her from any creeps she might encounter, how ironic._

 _"No," she said again suddenly sobering up as his hand traveled up her leg groping her._

 _He ignored her protests and pinned her up against the wall and continued to kiss her. Rachel froze. She couldn't move a muscle, she didn't know what to do. She was paralyzed. "Move! Push him off! Do something!" her mind screamed. But she didn't. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, realizing this was going to happen. She was trapped._

The doctor came in shortly to start the rape exam.

"Would you like to be alone for this?" she asked Rachel.

Rachel panicked, she couldn't have Monica see this: see her at her worst possible moment. "Yes," was all Rachel could say. She wanted Monica there, but didn't think she could deal with the reality of what was happening. If her friend was there that would make it real. Monica would see how damaged she was.

"Ill be in the waiting if you need me," Monica told Rachel, "Seriously, if you change your mind I will be right there waiting for you."

Monica sat down and put her head in her hands. What a mess, she thought. Monica could not understand why anyone would want to hurt her strong independent. friend.

 **AN:: Please comment! I would love to hear what you guys think! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I don't have an exact timeline but Monica and Chandler are together. Sorry it's short.**

"Monica…. Do you know what time it is? Is something wrong?" Chandler asked. The call quickly pulled him from a deep sleep. It was just past five in the morning, something had to be wrong.

"It's Rachel." Monica paused trying to find the words, "She was attacked, she's at the hospital now." Saying it out loud made it seem real. Tears now brimmed Monica's eyes, "it's bad Chandler.

Chandler was shocked. He did not know what to say. Two minutes ago, he was sleeping in ignorant bliss. He didn't have any words.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"I don't know the details, but I think" Monica paused, "I think she was raped Chandler."

"Oh god….. Monica, what can I do?" Offer help, that was something he could do. Chandler couldn't stand hearing Monica hurting.

"Could you please tell the others? I don't think I can." She asked finally letting the tears fall.

"Consider it done. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

"Thank you. I love you Chandler."

"I love you too, Mon," he replied before disconnected the phone.

…..

Rachel stared at the ceiling while the doctor was examining her. She could not believe at this was happening, and at the hands of someone she trusted. She wondered how she could have been so stupid? Why did she let him into the apartment? She was a little drunk, but a little. He was out of his mind. She had never seen him like that. He ignored her as she begged him to stop. He was always so kind. Rachel once welcomed his touch, but now….

 _"Let me walk you home," he slurred._

 _"No I'm fine," she tried to walk away but stumbled and ended up on the floor. "Okay, you can take me home."_

 _They left the party, and walked the block back to Rachel's apartment. The trip was full of laughter._

 _Once back at the apartment, Rachel went into her room to change. She left the door slightly open, and he took it as an invitation._

 _He walked into the room, Rachel spun around._

 _"Ross, I'm naked!" She yelled at him._

 _"Yeah," he replied with a giggle._

 _….._

The gang had been in the waiting room for almost three hours, all sitting in stunned silence. Rachel's doctor came out, recognizing her Monica stood up and walked toward her. The rest of the gang perked up in their seats waiting for news.

"Monica?" The doctor confirmed.

"Yes."

"Rachel is doing fine. We finished the rape kit and are sending it over to the police station. She will need to give a statement if she wants to press charges. She is willing to see visitors. You may come see her now if you want," the doctor explained.

Monica looked back at her friends signaling them to follow her. They followed the doctor down the hall to Rachel's room.

The walked in with weary smiles, Phoebe held a tedy bear, escribed with the message 'get well soon.' Chandler was holding the flowers.

They were all shocked upon seeing Rachel. Rachel hugged each of her friends as they greeted her, until she saw Ross.

"What are you doing here?" her voice went cold.

"What?" he asked genuinely confused. Ross had a terrible headache was a little hungover, but mostly still feeling the effects of the alcohol from the night before.

"Leave. Now." Rachel almost yelled at him. By the look on her face, Ross knew she was not kidding around.

He walked out of the room almost in tears. He was very confused, he loved Rachel and she didn't even want to see him. He wondered if he said something that night. They were at a party together. However, for the life of him he couldn't remember anything.

 **AN: I know I suck. This is not a Ross/Rachel story. I am not making Ross a crazy angry guy, nor am I making excuses for his behavior. Yes he actually raped Rachel, but he honestly does not remember that night, at least for now.**


End file.
